Schwarz
by Mamama-chan
Summary: Faisons les derniers pas en courant, puis effaçons toute trace de notre passage ...[Yaoi][SasuNaru][SongFic]


**J'm'ennuie ...16h30 de l'après midi et j'm'ennuie c'est horrible quoi XD! **

**Titre : **_Schwarz_

**Disclamer : **_ HuHu, si je disais qu'ils sont à moi, vous prendriez cette phrase pour un poisson d'Avril ...Or, nous ne sommes pas en Avril._

**Genre : **_SongFic, Yaoi , Angst, Homophobie ?_

**Couple : **_SasuNaru of course_

**Note1 : **_Faites pas gaffe aux fautes d'orthographe si il y'en a , mes notes entres parenthèses, et les pensées des persos en italiques _

**Note2 :**_ La chanson « Schwarz » est à Tokio Hotel, ou j'suis à fond depuis quelques temps maintenant _

**Bonne Lecture !**

**xXx**

_Die welt ist umgekippt_

_Jeder stein wurde verrüvkt_

Depuis le retour de Sasuke après avoir _enfin_ ouvert les yeux et avoir tué cette vermine de serpent à moitié pourri, c'est à dire 2 mois exactement, celui-ci sortait avec la personne qui lui était la plus chère dans ce bas-monde, à savoir Naruto. Et la nouvelle s'était répandue très vite dans tout le village, atteignant même les oreilles du Godaime. Et la réaction des villageois était celle dont l'on pouvait se passer. Au départ la plupart trouvaient ça complètement idiot, quel est l'intérêt de se mettre en couple avec une personne du même sexe ? Leurs amis aussi trouvaient ça bizarre, semblaient un peu « gêné » de rester avec eux au début, mais cette sensation fut vite oubliée. Mais le blond et l'Uchiha se fichaient totalement de l'opinion des autres, du moment qu'ils étaient heureux …Ca serait idiot de faire plaisir aux autres, et pas à soi-même, non ?

_Angst ham wir nich'_

_Noch nich'_

Mais, plus les semaines passaient, et plus les gens les évitaient, surtout Naruto. Sans doute parce qu'ils savaient tous que Sasuke était le descendant de la dernière génération des Uchiha, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas le chercher. Pour le petit renard, c'était différent : Il n'a aucun passé, Kyuubi sommeille en lui, et qu'il soit ici ou ailleurs, ça n'aurait sans doute pas changé le cours de l'histoire. Lorsque le blond sortait pour aller faire les courses ou acheter quelque chose pour faire plaisir à _son_ Sasu-chan, il ne pouvait jamais être tranquille, les passants le regardant de haut, et d'un air méprisant, les enfants qui étaient encore à l'Académie passaient devant lui en se moquant, -mais, comme pensait Naruto, ce n'était encore que des gosses, ils ne comprenaient réellement pas le sens de cette histoire- , mais le pire était surtout que, maintenant, certains de ses « amis » l'évitait, ou pire : lors de sa dernière sortie à la boulangerie près de chez Sasuke –ou il y était maintenant installé- , il a été surprit d'entendre Kiba et Neji parler de sa relation …Les seuls mots qu'il avait put comprendre étaient « immonde » et « maudit » …Il était alors rentré en vitesse chez _eux_, cherchant la paix et le calme dans les bras réconfortants et pleins de chaleur de son amant.

_Was kommt ist unbekannt_

_Wir sind die letzen meter gerannt_

Depuis ce jour là, Naruto ne sortait plus très souvent, laissant Sasuke s'occuper des courses et tout le bazar. Les seules fois ou l'Uzumaki se sentait si bien, c'est lorsque le brun était près de lui, ou lorsqu'il dormait, plongé dans le pays des rêves, pour oublier tristesse et tourments. Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir son petit blond dans cet état là …Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour décrocher ne serai-ce qu'un sourire de sa part, surtout qu'il ne savait toujours réellement pas cette envie soudaine de plus vouloir mettre le pied dehors, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.

Un beau matin, alors que Naruto regardait une émission stupide selon Sasuke, celui-ci décida donc d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette affaire :

« - Naruto, t'aurais deux minutes pour moi ? «

Le blond se retourna, et adressa un micro-sourire à l'Uchiha, lui signifiant que oui.

Naruto lui laissa un peu de place sur le canapé, tandis que le brun c'était déjà chargé de le prendre dans ses bras :

« - Dis-moi, Naru-chan …Pourquoi tu ne veux plus sortir maintenant ? Toi qui adorait t'amuser sur cette vieille balançoire en face de l'Académie, ou…Quand on sortait, tous les deux, jusqu'à tard le soir…

-J'suis fatigué en ce moment, menti Naruto, tout en donnant un sourire rassurant au brun,

-Naruto …Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi, j'sais bien que c'est pas vrai «

Il sentait le petit renard trembler dans ses bras, mais pas à cause du froid. Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, il éclata en sanglots …

_Es fehlt nur noch' stück_

_Nur es noch n stuck …_

Sasuke le serra un peu plus contre lui, tandis que Naruto pleurait toujours, essayant tant bien que mal d'arrêter de faire couler ses larmes :

« - Dis-moi tout, s'il te plait …, lui murmura-t-il «

Ses sanglots se calmèrent un peu, laissant ainsi la possibilité au blond de pouvoir enfin tout expliquer. Il prit une grande inspiration et … :

« - Quand tu sors toi …Les gens ils te regardent pas méchamment ?

-Non, pourquoi , s'empressa de demander d'Uchiha

-Parce que moi …Si …Et puis, l'autre jour …J'ai entendu Kiba et Neji parler de « notre » relation …Ils trouvaient ça …Horrible, enfin, ils me trouvaient horrible …

-Mais, et moi ?

-Toi, nan …On dirait qu'ils avaient peur …De dire … »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, ses sanglots revenant …Même si son récit n'était pas terminer, Sasuke avait tout comprit : Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, du tout début, les habitants de Konoha faisaient énormément souffrir Naruto, car des deux, c'était lui le plus fragile …Et il ne s'était aperçu de rien, quel abruti il faisait ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution à ce problème, où il risque de retrouver son petit blond en mille morceaux en rentrant un soir.

_**Der blick zurück ist Schwarz**_

_**Und vor uns liegt die nacht**_

Nous étions maintenant en automne, c'est à dire, la période où les missions tombent le plus en ce moment. Le blond allait un peu mieux depuis, mais les villageois se montraient de plus en plus agressifs vis-à-vis de celui-ci. Mais aucuns ne montraient les crocs dès que Sasuke passait la tête dehors. Comme quoi, les humains sont si stupides parfois …

Un soir, alors que nos deux tourtereaux regardaient un bon film d'horreur, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - Bouges pas Naru-chan, j'y vais » lui dit son amant, tout en l'embrassant.

Enfilant vite fait ses pantoufles, il parti répondre à son interlocuteur. Il fut surprit de trouver :

« - Hayate-san ? Que faites-vous là ?

J'ai une mission de rang D pour toi. Il faut que tu ramène ces deux gosses qui se sont perdus lors de leur voyage. Leur village est à 5h00 d'ici. Si tu fais dans les temps, tu seras de retour à la maison demain dans la journée »

N'ayant même pas le temps de donner une réponse, le ninja disparut, laissant à disposition les deux enfants. Il n'eût d'autres choix que d'accepter.

Lorsqu'il retourna au salon, il fut surprit de voir s'être endormi Naruto en plein milieu du film. Cela lui laissa le temps de se préparer, et de lui laisser un petit mot, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et parti, suivit par ses deux « colis »

_**Es gibt kein zurück**_

_**Zum glück – zum glück**_

_**Kein zurück**_

Ce fut un rayon de soleil posé sur sa joue qui réveilla Naruto, son sourire habituel gravé sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, regarda autour de lui, puis s'aperçu qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé, sans doute pendant le film. Une couverture le couvrait de cette fraîcheur matinale, ou un petit bout de papier griffonné y était déposé. Le blond le prit entre ses doigts, et le regarda de plus près :

_Naru-chan_

_Si tu te rappelles hier soir, quelqu'un était venu sonner à la porte. C'était Hayate ; Il était venu pour me refiler une mission de rang D , j'dois ramener deux gamins qui se sont égarés sur le chemin. T'inquiètes pas, leur village est à quelques heures de Konoha. Je serai de retour dans la matinée. Fais pas d'bêtises_

_Je t'aime fort_

Il regarda le papier avec tendresse, et décida enfin de se lever pour se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Il était maintenant 10 :00 a.m (si vous l'avez remarqué, j'aime bien mettre l'heure en anglais moi ). Un bol de râmens ferait l'affaire, comme toujours !

Une fois son ventre bien rempli de ces petites pâtes délicieuses, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - _Tiens, ça peut être qui de si bonne heure ?_ » se demanda-t-il

Le Kitsune parti enfiler le premier pull qu'il trouva par terre –et qui semblait aussi le plus correct-, et alla répondre.

« - Yo ! Naruto !

-…N…nani ? T-tu fais quoi ici, t-toi ?

-On voulait juste savoir comment tu allais …On peut entrer ?

_-« On » … _? Avec qui tu es venu ?, »

Une deuxième personne se montra devant la porte de l'Uzumaki :

« - Ôhayo, Naruto-san … »

_Wo sin dalle hin_

_Die sonnst mit uns sind_

_Ham sie uns schon lângst_

_Verloren_

« - Merci encore, Sasuke-kun !  
- Ce n'est rien, Godaime … »

La mission de l'Uchiha fut enfin terminer à 11 :00 a.m précise. Vous imaginez, vous, le voir supporter pendant pratiquement 12 heures deux gosses, qui semblaient mignons comme tout, mais les apparences sont trompeuses : De vraies teignes, qui n'écoutent rien, ils s'étaient même cachés à un moment, il lui a fallut du temps avant de les retrouver tous les deux.

« - _Tsss, dans un sens, je n'aurai pas de gamins avec Naruto …C'est une chance ! » _pensa-t-il, sur le chemin du retour.

En arrivant devant sa superbe grande maison, il fut surprit de voir que la porte d'entrée était entre-ouverte …Peut-être que le blond était parti jeter les poubelles, et avait laissé la porte comme ça ? Enfin, il y'avait plein de possibilités mais …Pour lui, aucune ne semblaient possibles.

Il entra avec fracas, regarda dans tous les coins de la pièce principale. Perso…Oh, du sang sur le sol …Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête :

« - Naruto ! C'est moi, Sasuke ! Tu es là ?! »

Aucune réponse. Puis un petit sanglot se fit entendre. Le brun suivit ce son peu distinct, pour se retrouver directement dans sa chambre, le petit renard roulé en boule sur le lit, des plaies de part et d'autres sur sa peau.

« - Naru-chan !! Mais qu'est ce tu fais ?! »

Le possesseur du Sharingan courut vers lui, le retourna sur le dos de force, et s'aperçu qu'il avait d'énormes blessures au visage, quelques tissus de ses vêtements étaient déchirés …

« - Sa…Sasu…chan…, » murmura Naruto dans un sanglot,

_Es ist dunkel hier im licht_

_Es gibt alles und nichts_

_Und dafür wurden wir_

_Geboren_

Sasuke semblait être entré dans une colère noire. Mais bordel, qui était assez stupide pour faire souffrir son petit blond comme ça ? Qui ?!

« - Qui …Qui t'as fait ça, dis le moi … »

Les larmes du petit démon renard recoulèrent, mais il était quand même décidé à lui dire …Il pouvait le faire …

_**FlashBack**_

_Il n'en revenait pas : Devant lui, se tenait Kiba …et Neji… _

_« -Alors, tu vas pas nous laisser poireauter dehors !, » dit Kiba, un ton amusé_

_Le maître chien ne se fit pas prier deux fois qu'ils furent en l'espace de quelques secondes à l'intérieur de la maison. Naruto était tellement content d'avoir retrouvé le vrai visage de ses amis. Peut-être que, finalement, la conversation qu'il avait entendu l'autre jour n'avait rien à voir avec lui …_

_« - Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?, » demande le blond, enthousiaste._

_A l'entente de cette question, un sourire malsain se dessina sur les visages de ses deux invités …Qu'est ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient ?_

_« - Non, non, pas la peine, il y'a plus important …, » cette phrase ne fut qu'un souffle de la part de l'Inuzuka._

_Après ça, Naruto ne se rappelle presque plus de rien, si ce n'est que les coups qu'ils lui avaient affligés, du sang sur le sol, des larmes de douleur …Au final, il avait entendu Neji dire « Crève dans ta propre merde, pareil pour l'autre débile d'Uchiha ! » …Puis ils étaient partis. Le kitsune avait juste eu la force de se ramener sur le lit, puis pleura, …_

_**Fin du FlashBack**_

_**Der Blick zurück ist schwarz**_

_**Und vor uns liegt die nacht**_

_**Es gibt kein zurück**_

_**Zum zurück – zum zurück**_

_**Kein zurûck …**_

Naruto n'avait pas pu finir son récit qu'il venait de perdre connaissance, à cause de sa grosse plaie sur le coté droit, ou il y avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il fallait l'amener à l'hôpital au plus vite …Après ça il irait tout régler avec ces deux petits cons …

**xXx**

Une fois son petit ange blond déposé dans une chambre d'hôpital, il le regarda dormir un instant, il semblait si tranquille …Puis c'est là qu'il se décida enfin d'aller voir le descendant Hyuuga et le dresseur de chiens.

Par chance, ou par pur hasard, il trouva ses deux petites perles devant chez lui, en vainqueurs …Ils allaient déguerpir très vite de là …

« - Vous faîtes quoi devant chez moi ? » demanda Sasuke, sa voix rempli de colère

Les deux autres se retournèrent, surpris de le voir ici, en face d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas dans la merde, s'étaient-ils dits.

« - U-u-Uchiha !

Putain Kiba ça craint, faut filer » souffla Neji à l'oreille du brun

Mais à peine cette phrase prononcé que le descendant Uchiha avait préparer un bon petit Chidori, et leur fonça dessus. La folie l'ayant emporté, il avait touché deux de leurs points vitaux, son attaque étant trop puissante …

Il s'aperçu de sa bêtise trop tard…Bof, dans un sens, ils avaient été loin, beaucoup trop loin. Des gens comme ça ne méritaient pas la vie …Non, il n'avait rien à regretter, qui plus est, ils avaient fait énormément souffrir Naruto.

« - La prochaine fois, réfléchissez avant d'agir … » Puis il parti, laissant ses deux « bandits » se noyer dans leur propre connerie …

_Lasst uns die lezten schritte rennen_

_Und dann die spuren zusammen verbrennen_

2 semaine après cette histoire, le blond avait put sortir sans encombres de l'hôpital, dans les bras de son Sasu-chan. Kiba et Neji avaient été transporté à temps, et avez pu être sauvé…Mais ils avaient fermé leur bouche vis-à-vis de leur agresseur.

En rentrant chez eux, il fut heureux de voir deux grosses valises dans le couloir. Enfin, après ces mois de souffrance intérieure, ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre tranquille …Ca serait leur dernier pas en courant dans leur village natal, là ou ils avaient grandis, ou ils s'étaient rencontrés, ou leurs amis habitaient …Ou tout le monde les détestaient, à cause de leur homosexualité, ils ne le savaient que trop. Mais après leur départ, leurs pas s'effaceront à tout jamais ici, plus personne ne pensera à eux, si ce n'est qu'en négatif.

Sasuke rassembla les dernières affaires, puis prit amoureusement son amant par la taille :

« - Alors, t'es prêt à partir ?

-Hai ! Hai ! J'suis tellement content Sasu-chan ! »

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa tendrement. C'est sur ces entres-faits qu'ils partirent dans la douce nuit éclairée par les astres, amoureux, quelques soi les circonstances !

_Kommt mit_

_Kommt mit …_

**xXx**

Sasuke : c'est trop …Voilà quoi

Naruto : du même avis.

Gigies : …

Naruto : J'crois que là, elle nous écoute même pas.

Gigies : … TT Makky.

Sasuke : Ahem, elle est encore traumatisée par la fin de My Boss My Hero

Naruto : Ah ! C'est pour ça que c'était brouillon tout ça !

Gigies : …Rewieuws ? ( :


End file.
